leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marina (EP091)
This article is about the character of the day from EP091. For other uses of the name, see Marina. Marina (Japanese: ツバキ Tsubaki) is a character of the day in the Pokémon anime who appeared in Bye Bye Psyduck. History In the main series Marina lives in the Orange Islands. She, like , is a Pokémon Trainer, and the two of them became fast friends. She was first seen fishing with her near Kinnow Island, when she came across Misty's Psyduck, who couldn't swim. When she met Misty, , and , she noticed that Psyduck had a bright pink tail. Marina said that meant the Pokémon was going to evolve soon, which excited Misty. Realizing their shared enthusiasm for Water Pokémon, the two decided to have a to determine who was the best Water Pokémon Trainer. In the subsequent battle, Misty's Goldeen lost to Marina's , but her evened the odds. Marina then used her , which proved to be much more powerful than Misty's, as it did not need a headache to unleash its powers. With Staryu having fainted, Misty decided to use Psyduck, hoping it would evolve. Ash accidentally tossed her backpack into the water, and when she pulled it out, a came out. Thinking her Psyduck had evolved, Misty battled with Marina and ended up winning, Golduck defeating Marina's Starmie (the battle with the Psyduck was interrupted by ). It was at this point Misty realized that her Psyduck did not evolve. The Golduck she was using was just trying to impress her. Marina then realized the information she told Misty about Psyduck evolving wasn't true. Although Marina assured Misty that this demonstrated her superior skill as a Trainer, she won using an evolved wild Pokémon without even catching it. Ash also pointed out that technically Misty's final battle couldn't count as she won using a Pokémon that wasn't hers. She later promised to battle Misty again once her Psyduck evolved. Pokémon first appeared beside her while she was Fishing on a boat. It gave back Misty's Psyduck using its tentacle. It was then used in a battle against and her . Using , Goldeen dodged Tentacruel's Wrap, and lunged for a . Tentacruel then stabbed it with a Poison Sting, fainting Goldeen. Misty then sent out her , and using instantly fainted Tentacruel. It later appeared when it was nabbed by alongside her , but is later saved by . Tentacruel's known moves are and .}} first appeared in a battle against and her . Staryu used , but Psyduck deflected it with a Confusion, hitting Staryu and making it faint. Misty used a whom she believed was her . Psyduck used Confusion, creating a wave that Golduck rode, and was about to hit the wave until arrived, nabbing Psyduck and . It was later saved by Golduck. Psyduck's only known move is .}} first appeared when had nabbed her and and it tried to help but sped past. It was later used in a battle against and Golduck. It went in for a Tackle, hurting Golduck, and then used Bubble. Golduck used , which Starmie stopped with a Light Screen, but the force was too powerful, shattering the screen and fainting Starmie. Starmie's known moves are , , and .}} In I Choose You! ]] Marina made a cameo appearance in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. In this continuity, she is one of the Trainers from collecting their starter Pokémon; specifically, she picked . Pokémon was the Pokémon that Marina picked as her starter Pokémon from . None of Bulbasaur's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野上ゆかな Yukana Nogami |en=Lisa Ortiz |de=Veronika Neugebauer |no=Katrine Blomstrand |pt_br=Fernanda Bulara |es_eu=Cristina Yuste |es_la=Isabel Romo |pl=Anna Bielańska}} Category:Orange Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Female characters de:Entons Verschwinden#Marina es:Marina (Archipiélago Naranja) fr:Marina (épisode 91) it:Marina (Isole Orange) zh:小桩（EP092）